Entertaining a Tensai
by ivy-queen
Summary: Ryoma finds out what happens when Fuji gets bored...unfortunately for him. Thrill pair.


Title: Entertaining a Tensai  
Pairing: FujiRyo  
Summary: Ryoma finds out what happens when Fuji gets bored...unfortunately for him.  
Warning: Shounen-ai fic.  
Disclaimer: Not mine!

* * *

Rainy days were so boring.

Tennis practice had been cancelled by a very regretful Tezuka Kunimitsu because of the sudden downpour, and some of its victims loitered around the tennis club changing room. Among the few unfortunate Seigaku regulars was a very frustrated tennis prodigy by the name of Echizen Ryoma. The sole reason for him to have attended school that day was the afternoon tennis practice, and the fact that Mother Nature had decided to deprive him of this one pleasure was not settling well with the talented prince. On top of everything, he was incredibly bored. And he expressed this fact very blatantly by lounging on one of the benches with his eyes closed firmly. Unfortunately for him, he was not the only one suffering from an acute case of boredom.

The team's resident tensai was also looking for a way to entertain himself while they were trapped in the changing room. The brunette hummed lightly as he looked around the small room lazily. In one of the corners, a very loud battle waged between Kikumaru Eiji and Momoshiro over a box of chocolates that the older boy had brought in – supposedly one given to him by one of his many fans. As usual, their vice-captain Oishi Shuichirou was trying to settle the matter to no avail. For a brief moment, Fuji Syuusuke contemplated throwing a few remarks at them over how Oishi's arms had conveniently wound around Eiji's waist in order to stop the redhead from launching at Momo. Usually, the sight of a very flushed Oishi apologising to his confused doubles partner was enough to amuse Fuji. However, today his eyes had caught sight of a more interesting prey – a rather snarky first year who appeared to be fast asleep on one of the benches at an isolated corner.

Lips twisting into a smirk, Fuji strolled over to the bench and sat down carefully as not to wake the slumbering boy. His eyes opened as he let them wander up from the toned legs to the slightly parted lips of the younger boy. There was only one word that could describe Ryoma at that moment – adorable. Asleep, his arrogance was replaced by a vulnerability that surprised and pleased Fuji. Subconsciously, one of his hands started to caress Ryoma's legs gently marvelling at the softness of the other boy's skin.

"What are you doing, Fuji-senpai?"

An annoyed voice broke through the brunette's trance. His hand that had managed to stray over to the inner thigh of the youngest regular stilled. Blue eyes locked onto amber ones.

"Do you like it, Echizen?" Fuji asked instead of answering the query, while his hand resumed its caressing with more pressure.

Ryoma narrowed his eyes at the older boy, willing himself to stay still. He knew that his team-mate was up to one of his mind-bending tricks. For reasons beyond his understanding, Fuji-senpai had somehow labelled him as one of his favourite victims. So, it was only understandable that the boy was wary of the other's strange actions. Especially since the other's hand was creeping dangerously close to rather sensitive territory.

"Fuji-senpai!" Ryoma jumped up awkwardly when Fuji's hand suddenly slipped under the hem of his shorts. So much for not responding.

Fuji cocked his head to the side in question, all the while sporting a sly smile on his face. A violent blush stained Ryoma's face when the older boy leaned close enough to whisper in his ear, "Did you like that?"

Ryoma held his breath, wondering how he was going to escape the clutches of his sadistic senpai. The fact that his own body was rebelling against his mind by responding to Fuji's touches did not help the situation either. Fuji chuckled when his little prey shivered at their proximity. Enjoying the other's discomfort, he boldly nipped at Ryoma's ear drawing a harsh gasp from him.

"Stop that!" said the flustered boy, aiming a glare at Fuji.

The smirk disappeared from his face and his eyes flashed open to regard Ryoma with an unreadable look. "Are you sure?"

Ryoma's glare intensified, but his furious words died on his lips as a cold hand slipped under his t-shirt and started to rub against him in the most inappropriate way. His eyes glazed over and very soon his mind decided to shut down leaving him at the mercy of his hormones, which were behaving rather wildly at the moment. So, of course, he could not stifle the pleased moan that escaped his throat when Fuji's talented fingers continued to move up his torso in lazy circles.

"Should I stop?" Fuji murmured, gazing intently at the aroused boy with an almost hungry look.

Ryoma really wanted to say yes. He really did. However all he could manage was a very weak "Nngh…n-no,"

Damn his hormones.

A very satisfied smile graced the tensai's face. His mission was complete. In a flash, Fuji withdrew his hand and stood up from the bench. Then he looked down at the young tennis prodigy whose face was a tempting mixture of desire and confusion.

"Mada Mada Dane, Echizen!" Fuji smirked at Ryoma, who suddenly snapped out of his daze after hearing his catch-phrase uttered by the older boy.

With a sinking feeling, Ryoma watched Fuji saunter away from him. His mentally kicked himself as he realised that he had been completely played by the tensai of the team. Ryoma quickly glanced around too see whether anyone else had seen his pride get trampled by Fuji Syuusuke and sighed in relief when nobody paid him any attention. His eyes sought out other boy. To his annoyance, Fuji was already deep in conversation with their buchou by that time.

'_How dare he!_' Ryoma thought furiously, hoping to burn a hole in Fuji's head with his stare '_You just wait, Fuji-senpai. You'll pay for that_,'

Feeling his death glare, Fuji lazily glanced at his direction. Lifting an eyebrow at the younger boy, Fuji laughed quietly.

"Fuji? What is it?" Tezuka's annoyed voice asked, stopping his train of thought.

"Saa, I was just thinking that rainy days are a lot of fun, ne?"

* * *

Merry Christmas everyone! ducks rotten eggs I know, I know...my fics can be hopeless. Still, reviews make me happy.


End file.
